tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Visitors to Valvolux
Log Title: Visitors to Valvolux Characters: Bulwark, Delusion, Discretion, Dust Devil, Elita One, Knightmare, Ranpeji, Stiletto, Takedown, Windsheer Location: Valvolux Date: May 24, 2019 TP: Valvolux TP, The Fallen TP Summary: On an otherwise unremarkable day, a number of different people come to Valvolux, seeking aid. Category:2019 Category:Logs As logged by '' Delusion '''Log session starting at 19:41:08 on Friday, 24 May 2019.' Delusion is out walking Valvolux, patrolling the streets. It's been pretty quiet in the city, lately, which is good. The native Valvoluxians have continued to rebuild the city from the walls in, and the market no longer seems merely a ramshakle set of booths as proper storefronts have reopened. Dust Devil has come looking for someone...a couple someones actually. The Autobot loks almost distraught as he finally heads to the storefront area, hoping someone can tell him where certain people are. The cocky young mech almost looks frightened but is trying to hide it. Dust Devil sends a radio transmission. GAME: Delusion PASSES an INTELLIGENCE roll of High difficulty. Delusion notes Dust Devil's disturbed manner even before she recognizes the Autobot himself, zeroing in on panic like a hunting beast. She gently hovers into the air and quietly floats over behind him. "New paint job?" she asks from above his shoulder. Dust Devil looks at delusion and nods. "Y-yeah....sorry, haven't had time to repaint things back. Have you seen Bulwark....or Macadam or some flashy fast movin mech around? I desperately need ta talk ta them." Delusion tilts her head. "I have seen Bulwark, yes. Maccadam, not recently. Is this urgent?" Dust Devil says, "So incredibly urgent that I wish I could have been standin here yesterday talk ta him...." He rubs his head and frowns. "Do you have any energency rations I can buy also?"" Delusion descends to the ground. "We have supplies, of course. Simple shanix? Trade?" She sends out a radio signal. (Radio) You transmit, "There is a distressed Autobot that wishes to speak with you." to Bulwark. (Radio) Bulwark sends you a radio transmission, 'Distressed about what?' Dust Devil says, "I think I have shanix...I need ta double check with Backblast and see if he's honoring the bet. I'm Sorry to be botherin yas. So is Bulwark available?" Delusion folds her arms. "Possibly. Care to enlighten me as to the subject matter?" Dust Devil says, "I...I can't talk about it out here. I...I thought I was being careful and now because of...because of issues I screwed things up worse. And I need advice from someone who has lived longer than 100 years ta figure out what needs ta be done." (Radio) You transmit, "He fears he has made a mistake and seeks wisdom, it seems." to Bulwark. Delusion smirks. "that explains it. Seeking out the oldest people you know, eh?" (Radio) Bulwark sends you a radio transmission, 'Take him to the Titan Repair facility. I'll meet with you there.' Dust Devil says, "Alpha trion told me to get them to help me release that other guy...Now I need ta see if I can find them ta talk ta either him or give me a direction ta go. Stuff's happenin. And it's happenin too quick." Delusion arches an optic ridge. "Well, you're in luck- Bulwark has some free time. Come with me." And she offers a hand to Dust Devil. Dust Devil pulls his hands back to hiself. "I can't risk ya gettin sick. I don't know if I'm immune but I've been around those who have been sick and...I don't want to chance it. It's nothin against you." He winces as he listens to the radio. Dust Devil sends a radio transmission. Delusion frowns. "And you are walking through busy streets in a city I protect?" She gets out a cable. "Hold. Still." Dust Devil frowns, "I have a forcefield on light enough ta keep people from accidently brushin up against me. I'm not a complete idiot." Delusion makes a lariat out of the cable and drops it around Dust Devil. "I am taking you there myself. Don't fight me, or I'll break you and then take you there." Dust Devil frowns and looks at the rope around him but then nods faintly. "Yes Ma'am...." He sighs and grips the rope tightly. Delusion tugs the cable snug and then lifts Dust Devil off the ground and flies both quickly and accurately through the buildings, heading for the tunnel that leads below ground. Abandoned Repair Bay - Level 2 - Valvolux This room could easily be a mile long, with a ceiling about two thirds of that. Giant cables hang disconnected from the walls alongside bundles of smaller feeds. A large bed easily fills the majority of the room, surrounded by discarded parts and tools. Half the lights in the room are long destroyed, and the ones that remain flicker in a way that doesn?t seem entirely random. A soft sigh hisses through the room from a light breeze that carries the scent of oil, rust, and dirt. There used to be a door at one end, but it?s stuck half open and completely filled with rubble. A ragged, round tunnel pierces the room a dozen feet from the floor on one side, only to continue on to unseen depths on the other. There are safety lights visible on the ceiling outlining what might be bay doors overhead, large enough to let a shuttle enter or leave, or something larger. Scrap is piled in walls and mounds at the edges of the room, and something moves among it with the click and scrape of metal against metal. The sinuous, draconic form of Bulwark clambers out from a large hatch in the floor. The floor rings and some of the dust and debris shakes loose as the ancient Cybertronian stalks towards Dust Devil and Delusion. His head swivels to regard the Autobot, "What has you so distressed that you feel the need to ask for my council?" Delusion takes out a laser scalpel and just cuts the line she has Dust Devil on, dropping him in front of Bulwark. She gathers up the loose cable and hovers where she is. Dust Devil frowns when he first arrives. Then Bulwark appears. He watches the impressive being arrive and then speak to him. Being what his mission is, Dust Devil takes a knee to Bulwark and speaks. "Bulkwark of Valvolux, I humbly come to you for your wisdom and with the hopes that you may be able to also summon the speedster or Maccadam possibly. Stuff is happening that can't be allowed to continue. I made a mistake it seems and now I'm afraid of acting without at least the council of someone who has lived long enough to know better." Bulwark listens to Dust Devil's request and snorts causing a fine mist of ice crystals to form and dissipate just as quickly. "What 'mistake' could be so grievous that you feel the need for wisdowm of not just myself, but my peers?" Delusion backs off a bit in the air, but keeps watch. Both on the two in front of her and the entrance. Dust Devil says, "I...I know the location of the Requiem Blaster. It was shown to me by Primus when Soundwave tried communing with the planet's core. Soundwave did not get the same vision precisely as me. So only I knew it. I spoke with Alpha Trion, I spoke with Optimus and I spoke with Benin about the knowledge. But...Not it seems that Optimus has been compronise by the blight created by Pharma. I..I question Optimus' judgement at this time and feel that he cannot be allowed to aquire the blaster. I have struggled with the knowledge knowin that if the fallen gets it, he could and would destroy us all. If Megatron got it, a similar fate would befall any who crossed him.But I didn't know if the weapon could be used to defeat the fallen....or if it should be destroyed outright. Or if it CAN be destroyed. There are so many variables and I do not have the knowledge or wisdom to do this alone. As it stands, I may have already doomed too many." GAME: Delusion PASSES an INTELLIGENCE roll of Average difficulty. Bulwark taps the talons of a clawed hand on the floor. "And so you stand caught in the vise; if you do not act you fear your cause could be lost. Yet your fear is that if you act you could doom not just Cybertron, but the whole universe as well." Dust Devil dims his optics a moment to steady himself and then straightens up before the fearsome form of Bulwark. "My cause is Cybertron's cause. I wish to see the planet restored and it's people safe. If we do not pull together as a people than the fallen will remove this planet from existance and there will be no further need of autobots, decepticons or neutrals. I stand before you, asking your advice to keep the fallen from reaching his goals. Maccadam will not move against his brother, Alpha trion can only do so much where he is, and my presence there would only endanger him futher. As much as I care fer my fellow bots, I know what I do now has to be for Cybertron. That is why I fled here and why I asked to purchase emergency rations. I need to keep the blaster from Optimus as well as the fallen...if I have ta take it ta the pits myself I'll do it. But I was hoping You, Maccadam or the speedster would know what the proper course should be. Others will die where the Blaster is located in their attempt to get it. This war has caused enough death and destruction." Raising a hand Bulwark waves it above Dust Devil and the forcefield around him simply fades to nothing. The hand turns upwards and Dust Devil finds himself lifted on a pillar that simply extrudes from the floor beneath him; it brings the dimitive mech to eye level with the dragon. "Your courage is admirable, and your wisdom... commendable. The Blaster can, potentially, be destroyed under certain circumstances. However that is not it's purpose." There's a faint crackling as electricity arcs along the fingers od that taloned hand dangerously close to Dust Devil. "If you cannot trust to the aid of your leader or those infected with this plague you do need allies outside of your own faction; and perhaps you have found just the place to get them." At this Bulwark's gaze turns towards Delusion. Delusion arches an optic ridge. Dust Devil nods. "There was a reason I was told...and i'm not sure what that reason is. It is what the fallen wants. But we've already seen how easily items have been taken from the faction leaders. I'd hoped for Prime to be able to tell me what the best course was and perhaps that is what would have happened except he has been infected. My friends are fighting to find a cure before it spreads worse but now paranoia thrives where the virus is. I...I have no answer fer the plague...nothin like it happened in the future bits that i can recall. I found information on Nucleon in it's purest form and now Backblast is usin that. So what allies I would have had in this are fighting another battle. I can't trust any of the cons to not tell this to Megatron. And...I'm sure what megatron would do with this information. I am hoping I am making the right choice in this. I have so many friends lives riding on what happens, let alone the lives of any who might cross the fallen." Dust Devil sends a radio transmission. Bulwark leans his head in close, giving Dust Devil a closer visual and olfactory check before drawing back; apparently satisfied. "I have my own responsibilities that preclude my involvement beyond Valvolux's borders. There are others that may be available to assist you in your quest further afield, but that is not my decision to make, Nor have they been asked." The electrical arcing fades off and the pillar receeds back into the floor with a faint wave of that hand. "Do not be too hasty in seeing your creation completed, and seek the knowledge of those better suited to the challenges you face and you should succeed. However, do not sit idle hoping another will take up your design and see it perfected with your vision." Dust Devil says, "Who do I speak with sir besides you? And what do you suggest we do? Where the blaster is....it might not be accessible easily. And....it could be that to get to it, an occupied planet may have to be destroyed. Or...it may be as easy as just going and getting it. I don't know for sure sir."" Bulwark snorts again, this time a 'short' jet of flame brightens the area briefly. A talon get spun in the air, forcing the floor beneath Dust Devil to spin and rotating him to face Delusion. "The ones you spoke with to get my attention. They are beholden to neither Optimus Prime or Megatron, and have proven themselves able warriors and allies. Or this Benin you mentioned earlier, they may be able to assist you further." Dust Devil sighs, "But what do we do with it. If we retrieve it, we're now the target fer anyone who realizes what we have. IF it's not ta be destroyed, then what do we do?" Delusion shakes her head. "Sounds like what you really need is a team of thieves and a secure hideout." Bulwark reaches out and lifts Dust Devil bodily up to his bestial face. "You borrow trouble too readily. There is no need to concern yourself with the 'what ifs' until you have the blaster in your hands. It is proper to have a potenbtial plan in place for that possibility, but if you focus on that you neglect to focus on where you are and what what you are doing now. Without knowing those and acting upon them you cannot hope to reach the 'what if'." Delusion caresses the handle of her whip where it sits at her hide. "You can choose a ready guide in some celestial voice/If you choose not to decide, you still have made a choice." Dust Devil says, "I'm my creator's bit of mischief. I was encouraged to ask what if and as diversionary tactician i need to constantly think of the what ifs so i can try to be a step ahead. I'm sorry if i sound like i'm being hasty. I know that we need to leave as soon as we can and hopefully before Prime realizes i'm already plottin behind his back. Do you have access ta a fast ship?" Dust Devil sends a radio transmission. Bulwark puts Dust Devil back down by Delusion. "I have no need of a fast ship, and I'm not the one you should be asking about that. I have duties to attend to here, so I can offer advice, and perhaps other things if they become absolutely necessary." Dust Devil sends a radio transmission. Delusion looks to Bulwark. "He hinted at possibly being a carrier for disease. Have you verified his safety?" Dust Devil sends a radio transmission. Dust Devil grins a little, "I think i'm safe enough. I just don't know if everyone around me is fully safe." Bulwark chuckles, "If he wasn't safe before he is now. I made certain of that." Delusion nods and descends to the floor next to Dust Devil. "If you wish to make a request, you have to put it into actual words. Preferably in front of Knightmare herself." Dust Devil says, "Do I have to die first or am i allowed to use a forcefield while petitioning Knightmare...And can we do the petition where there are less audios. Also benin thinks he's got a ship so that should help....i think." Delusion smirks. "Let me make a call." Dominicon Delusion says, "Knightmare. Are you available for a private meeting?" Dust Devil sends a radio transmission. Dominicon Knightmare says, "I should be shortly. What is your need?" Dominicon Delusion says, "Dust Devil wishes to negotiate for assistance. Non-Autobot assistance." Dust Devil sends a radio transmission. Dominicon Knightmare says, "..... he is involed with that disease that's going around, isn't he?" Dust Devil sends a radio transmission. Dust Devil sends a radio transmission. Dominicon Delusion says, "Perhaps? Bulwark has verified him to be clean, at least. But that is not what he is asking about at the moment." Dominicon Knightmare says, " I will meet with him shortly.. Elita One wishes to speak with us, come to the gate if you can leave the little t.. Autobot with Bulwark for the moment." Delusion nods at something over the radio and then refocuses on Dust Devil. "Wait here. I will let you know when Knightmare is free. It shouldn't be long." Valvolux - Northeastern Cybertron Once a burgeoning manufacturing area known for its custom regulators, Valvolux has seen some of the most violent fighting in the long and bitter wars. Its hollowed-out factories and shattered roadways display the scars of millenia of conflict. The Cybertronian Ministry of Energy and Nutrition lies in ruins, long ago picked clean by scavengers. With Cybertron witnessing a new reawakening, however, Valvolux is being rebuilt and is beginning to thrive once more. Windsheer and Rampeji follow along, walking as quickly as they can without access to their altmodes. Rampeji keeps giving Elita One dirty looks, but the diminutive Windsheer looks a little more appreciative. As they enter the city, Windsheer and the others look around in wonder as the new construction. Dominicon Discretion says, "Speaking of which. Let's just make sure we're clear of prying audials for a while. Channel going down while encryption method and other details are changed. *static*" Delusion emerges from underground and briefly transforms to jet mode to put on her best speed through Valvolux, weaving her way through the buildings with uncanny grace before arriving at the gate and resuming her robot form. She hovers in the air behind Knightmare, ready in case she's called upon. Newcomers to the city means new security headaches for Takedown. There's surveillance needed to make sure they're not spies, physical safety concerns to make sure no one takes advantage of powerless refugees before they can get settled in, and counter-intelligence issues just to keep the new folks from learning too much what the Dominicons are up to. Not that it's bad. Certainly not. But still. Privacy and all. Takedown rolls up in her wheeled riot vehicle mode and transforms. The Femme Commander, consort to Optimus Prime, and any number of other titles or affectations stands at the main gates of Valvolux as the doors open. While her weapon is not drawn, she does maintain something of an imposing silhouette as the backlight catches her. Elita One surveys the city very briefly before entering. She says softly to the mechs behind her. "Valvolux is under the protection of two forces...the Dominicons, and the Founder, Bulwark." Elita shifts as she sees the Dominicon leader approach, then hesitates a moment, as if to add to her minute-long tour of the city. She steps forward towards Knightmare, noting a few of the other more obvious Dominicons. "Knightmare." Her tone is respectful, formal. She gives a nod of acknowlegement of about the same style. Windsheer walks around Elita One and approaches Knightmare halfway before bending his head in respect. "Even in slavery," he says, "we heard of the protections offered by the Dominicons." "...more reliable than the Autobots," Rampeji mutters loudly, wanting it to be heard. WIndsheer gives Rampeji a scowl before turning back to Knightmare. "If you would allow us, we would like to join your city. We're hard workers and skilled in both construction and mining." "As if we had a choice..." mutters Rampeji. ''' '''The other refugees gather behind their bickering leaders, bowing their heads when not looking around nervously. Knightmare simply stands there as the group approaches, crossing her arms as she surveys the approaching group and taking note of her team showing up. She dips her head finally, "Elita One. You asked to speak to Command." To her there is no need to point out her team, she credits Elita enough to assume she can either see them or knows they are near by." Her gaze drifts down to the approaching Neutrals. "All those who wish to enter may.. but know that no second chances are given. Do your best for the city, and we will be there if we are needed. Hurt the city... let us leave it at you do not wish to go that far." She turns her head just a bit to speak out to her team, choosing to do audibly, "What say you? Do you see a reason to object?" Dominicon Discretion brings the channel back up after cycling through various encryption methods and verifying it is currently free of prying from outside sources. Delusion lowers towards the refugees. "My only objections would be covered by a security vetting." She smirks. "Refugees." She looks at Windsheer. "And at least a few from my own hometown. Who clipped your wings?" Discretion watches from above; optics scanning the crowd as she monitors for other transmissions. "Not from me," she mutters Dominicon Stiletto says, "We got listeners?" Windsheer says, "Decepticon guard. Looked like Soundwave, but it wasn't him. I don't think we rated." Rampeji blurts, "We used to be Autobots, but then they left us for dead after a rough fight. We've been slaves for vorns!" He scowls at Elita One like it is personally her fault (although that's the way he looks at every Autobot... he doesn't look familiar to her). Dominicon Discretion says, "We shouldn't after I changed our encryption, frequency range, and keys." Takedown says, "I have no objections... as long as they don't mind a short interview process with Delusion and me." Takedown looks to Delusion to see if that's acceptable to her. Dominicon Stiletto says, "Well that should keep them busy for a few hours anyways." Delusion arches an optic ridge back at Takedown. She has to ask? Dominicon Delusion says, "A neverending battle." Dominicon Discretion says, "Considering what I'm using to generate our keys; longer than that." Dominicon Stiletto says, "let's hope so. So whats up with these two?" Elita One lets the refugees say their piece. She adds succinctly, "I provided escort for them. They were being held in Tyger Pax...which is the reason I've come to you. I bring you news. I trust your security is enough to let us speak plainly, so I shall." She scans her optics over the area "I believe Nemesis to have been slain, in mortal combat with the Fallen. Nemesis came here beforehand, and told me astromonths ago to avoid Tyger Pax, and..." Suddenly her report just stops short, as Rampeji hits her morally. The wound affects her, and her optics close. She starts to speak in response, but no words come out. This sort of incident wasn't good for diplomacy, but screw it to the sticking place. She says earnestly, "It is....unacceptable that any Cybertronian suffers in the hands of an oppressor." She raises her head slowly, and just outright owns the attack. "My best was not good enough. See that yours is." Stiletto continues to stand by quietly, letting Knightmare and Elita One communicate. Her arms cross her chest and she seems to be taking in the answers quietly. Dominicon Delusion says, "I'll do a psychological profile as part of the intake process. We have been short on experienced warriors. If any of them are suitable, we may consider extending an invitation to them to join the city's militia." Ranpeji looks stunned to hear Elita One take responsibility for his fate, even though she wasn't the one on the battlefield. While that alone doesn't make up for all he's been through... it's enough to shut him up for now. He grimaces, and Windsheer reaches up to pat his leg. While they may have escaped from slavery, it'll be a while before they're truly free. Knightmare gives Takedown the 'Optic' at that comment but says nothing as she hopes Takedown remembers what happens if uncalled for excessive questioning happens then looks to Delusion, "Ensure it's handled properly, everyone deserves a second chance." She looks back to Rampeji, after both his comment and observing his reaction, "If you are accepted in, you will be neither Autobot nor Decepticon, you will be a Valvoluxian. If something should happen know this, you will not be left alone for long... I cannot guarentee we will be there quickly but we WILL be there. With a Combiner-sized foot if necessary" Dominicon Stiletto says, "Good. The cons have been more aggressive as of late. It might be a matter of time before they attack Valvolux." Dominicon Delusion says, "The Cons aren't the only ones being more aggresive lately. But that news can wait until Elita is off our lawn, yes?" Delusion leans towards Windsheer, hands clasped behind her back, and says softly, "What would you give.. to have the skies again?" Windsheer's yellow optics narrow suspiciously. "I would love to fly again, but I'm not easily bought. I'm willing to pay my way in the city, but I've already had to compromise my values enough just to stay alive. What are you asking?" he demands of Delusion. Ranpeji nods appreciatively at Knightmare. He keeps an optic on Elita Oe, but for now allows her to continue her conversation with Knightmare uninterrupted. As the situation with Windsheer and Ranpeji come to a head, she continues, after all, all the refugees with her saw most of the event as well. Her tone is a husky one, "I wasn't on scene at the end, but it was fully my belief, given my conversation with Nemesis beforehand, that he was willing to die to act as bait to destroy the Fallen using some sort of superweapon. From initial reports, Polyhex has been affected in the same way. We believe Nemesis dead. The Fallen grows stronger and more enraged every day, Knightmare. We need to be ready for him, he is a threat to all Cybertronians in his madness." Her look at Knightmare grows somber, "We will fight him, we will throw everyone we can at him...We must all make preparations." There was a bit of subtlety there, the implication that the Bots alone will fight and die against him, and yet she did not ask for assistance… Discretion sends a radio transmission. (Radio) Discretion sends you a radio transmission, 'He's not one of the Rainmakers. Let it lie.' (Radio) You transmit, "A bitter, damaged mech, come to our city?" to Discretion. Delusion hovers even closer, impinging on Windsheer's personal space. "I am taking your measure," she purrs. "Imprisonment and torture leave marks." Windsheer stands his ground. "I have marks, it's true. How about you? You get out of the Decepticons without taking any damage?" He doesn't mean physical. Knightmare simply cannot hide a snort at Windsheer's question. Delusion chuckles. "I was born in pain," she says, and returns to hover by Knightmare. Dominicon Delusion says, "I think I like him." Discretion sends a radio transmission. (Radio) Discretion sends you a radio transmission, 'You should know that damage can't be repaired if you keep prying it open. I know we had at least a few traitors last time, but we don't need to give the mech a reason to be angry at us too.' Dominicon The REAL Takedown snorts Dominicon Knightmare says, "And here I thought you liked Springer." Dominicon Delusion says, "Oh, he's fun. I keep wondering just how far he'll go. Heroes love to rescue damsels. Will he try to rescue me? But I've always liked dark, too." Dominicon Knightmare says, "He is a Autobot, he'd rescue toilet paper if it was to help someone." (Radio) You transmit, "I don't plan to torture him unless he betrays us." to Discretion. Knightmare shakes her head a bit, "We will stand as we always have.. what is that comment you Autobots enjoy saying? Till all are one?" She waves to Delusion and Takedown, "If you and the others pass the the tests of my Daughters, you are free to join the city, Windsheer and Rami. Contribute to the city is all that I ask." Windsheer turns back to Knightmare. "We'll do our share. You can count on us as new citizens of Valvolux." His small crew nod in agreement -- even Ramiwhatever. Knightmare looks to Delusion and Takedown "If they pass inspection, do NOT hold back any repairs we can do. To fully contribute properlym they must be in top condition." Delusion inclines her head to Knightmare. "As much as they request," she agrees. Windsheer says, "Thank you, all of you." Windsheer sounds both exhausted and relieved. He and his crew look like they haven't had a full recharge in... well, probably vorns. (Radio) You transmit, "I will be busy with these refugees... but Dust Devil does need to speak with you. The location of the Requiem Blaster is known... and he fears for its safety." to Knightmare. Discretion blinks and cants her head a bit. Knightmare sighs a bit and looks to Stiletto, "Do not let your younger sisters go wild.. I need to deal with another issue." She looks to the refugees again, "I have already said it, I will repeat myself one more time. If you join us you will be part of this city, part of our.. people." She pauses as she considers something befoe she continues, "Potentinally, in time, with effort, part of our family as the humans might put it." With that she turns and heads away, giving a final nod towards Stil and the other Dominicons. Windsheer looks around. "So.... what's the process?" Stiletto nods "I'll keep them under control" with that she watches the others closely, like a big sister would. Delusion chuckles. "For peacable sorts.. scanning, a couple of interviews. Nothing that can't be done in a quiet room with some refreshments. We can be civilized. But every one must be done individually." Windsheer nods. "Take the others first. I'm OK. Some of them have been though worse than me. If there are 'refreshments'... I can hold out longer than some others." Discretion drops to the ground. "No need for anyone to have to wait for energon. While we aren't up to the ideal production we would like we have more than enough to spare for something like this." The refugees aren't shy about taking up that offer, many of them kept half-starved since midway through the war. Stiletto nods "I agree. It should be a nice, orderly interview. I will observe the situation, but I assure you it will be quick and painless. Before long, you will be free citizens of Valvolux, we hope." Takedown nods in agreement with her sister. She watches the crowd, a pleasant smile on her face, although her optics scan over them with veiled suspicion. Delusion arches an optic ridge at Takedown. "Set up a tent here, or escort through town to our building?" "Tent here," Takedown replies. "I'd like them scanned before they traipse across the city," she says quietly. Stiletto looks to Delusion. "I agree. Tent here, and when they are scanned, we can have them access the city." Discretion circulates through the refugees, handing out energon and making some small talk as she does so. At least this isn't, entirely, a dire situation. Delusion nods. "I'll fetch one." And she flies off to do so. The refugees are orderly and appreciative. Most have been beaten and modelocked, starved and whipped. Nonetheless they remain largely high-spirited and hopeful for the future. To them, the Dominicons are the chance to live free again. Log session ending at 00:36:48 on Saturday, 25 May 2019.